Férias Decisivas
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Pan vai passar uns dias de férias c Trunks eles começam a se conhecer mais..., mas tudo acaba quando ocorrem problemas com o portão dos mortos...


Férias Decisivas

-Então está tudo certo?

-Sim. – responderam.

Senhor Emadaioh estava muito preocupado como sempre e nem prestava atenção no q o empregado dizia, só concordou c/ o q pediu e ele se foi:

-Muito obrigado, sr. Emadaioh.

O homem foi até o portão dos mortos e desceu para a Terra, da onde gritou ao chegar:

-Agora acabarei com vcs, sayajins malditos!

O cara q ficava no portão achou estranha a atitude de seu amigo e o seguiu, mas na Terra, viu q ele estava morto. Voltou à sala do sr. Emadaioh e contou-lhe o ocorrido. O grande "homem" azul estranhou, talvez algum humano o matara por ver alguém azul.

Ele pediu a um servo procurasse pela alma do outro p/ perguntar a causa da morte, mas sr.Emadaioh sabia q pela enorme fila q havia ia demorar p/ achá-la.

Enquanto isso na casa de Chichi, uma festa acontecia p/ comemorar o aniversário de Pan.

Goku descera na Terra e todos se divertiam.

Pan era uma bela moça de 17 anos.

Trunks estava sentado quieto numa cadeira só observando a "fama" de Goten c/ as amigas e "amigas" da aniversariante. Ela se aproximou:

-Tudo bem, Trunks?

-Sim, e ... parabéns.

-Obrigada, e... vc parece meio triste...

-Ñ, só estou meio cansado da rotina de trabalho, queria umas férias...

-Q legal! Eu também estava querendo isso!

-E sua escola?

-Dane-se, depois eu reponho aula c/ meu pai. Que tal se a gente fosse viajar junto?

-Seu pai vai deixar viajarmos juntos?

-Claro!

Estava combinado, e depois da festa Pan pediu aos pais. Gohan sugeriu q Goten e Bra fossem, porém esta preferiu ñ perder aulas, e Goten ainda ñ tinha certeza se ia.

Trunks marcou para irem na sexta-feira, era quarta-feira. Na quinta-feira (obs: veja como eu repeti várias vezes os dias da semana, isso foi proposital, já q eu tenho mania de especificar as coisas, eu ia mudar, mas minha amiga Ayumi pediu q deixasse só de zoeira, ai ,ai...), Goten ligou p/ Trunks e depois de conversarem decidiu:

-Trunks, eu vou deixar vc ir sozinho c/ a Pan.

-Tá, ñ tem problema, mas como assim "vou deixar" ? O q pensa q farei ?

-Ñ sei...

Goten riu e desligaram. Chegou sexta e quando foi 5h da manhã, Pan apareceu na janela de Trunks chamando-o. Eles voaram até uma ilha longínqua s/ habitantes, desceram na praia e ficaram até o anoitecer. Pan ensinou Trunks a surfar, riram mto pois ele caiu várias vezes.

Fizeram duas cabanas p/ dormir.

Milhares de estrelas e a lua cheia brilhavam no céu. P/ tomar banho foram à uma outra ilha mais urbanizada.

Pan ficou observando aquilo tudo antes de deitar; logo ele aproximou-se:

-Ñ são lindas?

-E brilhantes...

-Estão resplandecentes...

-É mas ñ tanto quanto vc...

-Ah,...ah... obrigada, Trunks...

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, ela tocou suas mãos e ao abrir novamente os olhos percebeu q os dela estavam tão próximos dos seus, séria começou a sentir a respiração ofegante dele, entretanto o celular dele tocou os separando.

Era Bulma, só queria saber se estava tudo bem.

Enquanto isso sr.Emadaioh preocupava-se por ainda ñ ter encontrado a alma do servo, s/ contar q ninguém queria tomar conta do portão do inferno, cargo do desaparecido e sr.Emadaioh ñ tinha tempo de conferir se nenhum demônio saíra. Ele desconfiava q algum o tivesse possuído p/ sair do inferno, mas como ñ havia agitação, quis estar errado.

Na ilha, o sayajin estava meio s/ jeito, mas a sayajin quebrou a barreira:

-Há quanto tempo ñ luta?

-Ñ sei, o trabalho ñ tem me deixado tempo p/ a luta.

-Que tal se lutarmos um pouquinho?

-Tá, mas vá devagar, sei q treina todo dia e deve estar mais forte.

-He!

Começaram a lutar e apesar de Pan ser de 3ª geração, treinava mto e tinha o mesmo nível de Trunks, 2ª geração. Passou-se 3 dias de sossego. Certa tarde Pan resolveu nadar nas águas límpidas sozinha. Trunks preparava um peixe assado e a via nadar.

Ñ sabia por q, entretanto a cada dia controlava-se menos ao ver o belo corpo, onde negros e compridos fios de cabelo corriam. Seu sangue fervia, sua respiração descompassava, parecia hipnotizado e isso o deixava nervoso; mais uma vez sentia-se assim ao vê-la.

Pan percebeu q ele ñ tirava os olhos dela, ficou envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo brava.

Fitando continuamente e sério, entrou na água; estava sem camisa e seus belos músculos: o peito robusto, abdômen definido, braços e ombros fortes, até q sem querer atraíam a garota. Quando se deu conta o sayajin estava junto de Pan. Ela enfureceu-se, abaixou a cabeça, quando ouviu um suspiro e a levantou, viu os belos olhos azuis de Trunks q a paralisaram e com suas mãos na cintura da sayajin, ele sentiu sua pele macia. Instintivamente, ela tocou em seu pescoço, seus lábios quase juntavam-se quando Trunks viu de relance um clarão na praia:

-O peixe!- ele gritou se distanciando e vôou p/ a beira.

O peixe torrara e desesperado ele abanava na tentativa de apagar o fogo c/ folhas de um coqueiro. Pan boquiaberta tentava organizar sua mente : o q pensava q ia fazer se ñ fosse o peixe? Por q? Séria, saiu do mar a passos vagarosos e foi surpreendida pela voz masculina:

-O q comeremos agora? O peixe tostou!

-Por mim deixa p/ lá, ñ estou c/ fome. – e foi dormir.

O filho de Vegeta foi em seguida, porém foi checar a garota na sua cabana.

Ela dormia, ele a desejou, no entanto recuou: "O q penso q estou fazendo? Eu tenho idade p/ ser tio dela, tenho q me controlar, chega! Devo ter vergonha na cara..."

Mais 3 dias se passaram, Trunks queria voltar, ñ agüentava dormir toda noite tão próximo de Pan, até temia... Na última noite, o sayajin resolveu ficar ao lado oposto ao dela na ilha, precisava de distância. Ela nadava como de costume.

Reparou q ele ñ a observava e seguiu p/ outro local onde o viu numa pedra deitado.

-Está tudo bem?

-Tá.

Ela sentou do seu lado, ele ñ a encarava, ela insistiu:

-O q foi, Trunks? Tá cansado do sossego ou preocupado com a empresa?

-Nenhum destes.- respondia s/ fitá-la.

Então ñ teve como ñ olhar agora, pois ela agachou por cima dele, e vestindo uma blusinha BEM decotada, o meio sayajin viu parte de seus seios formosos... se afastou dizendo:

-Ah, Pan, vamos dormir...

-Por q vc está me evitando nestes últimos dois dias, e hoje ainda mais?

-Ñ estou te evitando...

-Eu reparei, viu!

-Ai, Pan, vc é tão inocente...

Ela ñ entendeu e ficou mais brava:

-O q? Do q vc está falando?

-Nada, deixa p/ lá.

-Agora eu quero saber, q história é esta?

-Ñ é hora de vc entender.

-Nossa, eu tenho 16 anos, sei de mta coisa.

-Mas ñ as percebe...- disse ele bondosamente.

-Hã!

-Ai, Pan, esquece, tá?

-Ñ, pode me falar; eu fiz algo q ñ gostou?

-Ñ, - e sussurrou- tudo q amei...Ñ!

-O q? O q disse antes?

-Nada, nada ñ.

-Ah, Trunks, me fala- já dizia manhosa- eu ñ vou ficar brava, pode me falar, vc é meu amigo.

Trunks suspirou depois de pensar: "Este é o problema.", perguntou se tinha certeza, ela insistiu q sim, ele continuou:

-Tá, é q ... 1º: vc é uma garota sayajin e eu um sayajin! (Ñ!Sério?...), 2º:estamos sós numa ilha tão bela, essa "paisagem"me deixa "frágil",...3º:..vc fica usando estas roupas...

-O q tem minhas roupas?- gritou encarando-o e juntando seus corpos.

-Afaste-se!- falou alto.

-Por q? Continua logo esta maldita conversa q já tá me irritando!

-Ah,Pan!

-Fala logo- berrou Pan- seja o q for!

-É q sou homem, ...vc me e...- ñ terminou pois ouviram um grande estrondo e uma risada:

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-O q é isso?- gritaram.

Porém depois ficou um silêncio total, Pan assustada perguntou o q poderia ser, ele respondeu q talvez fosse um outro inimigo. Então a garota correu pegar suas coisas e falou:

-Vamos atrás!

-Pan, ñ seja desesperada, tenho q avisar meu pai.

Eles voaram p/ casa e avisaram Vegeta e os outros. Goten também quis se divertir e c/ o pedido de Trunks a Vegeta, este retrucou:

-Eu vou lutar, mas se eu matar algum inseto, ñ vem encher o saco depois!

Gohan também foi.

Vegeta q ia na frente reconheceu aquele ki...

Sr. Emadaioh ouviu um grito, um servo vinha avisá-lo do acidente:

-Os demônios saíram, estão nos matando e indo p/ a Terra.

-Tranquem o portão dos mortos já!

-Mas, sr. , quem tenta, morre, eu ñ vou.

-Droga!

-Tudo bem, eu vou...-saiu o homem c/ medo do olhar de sr. Emadaioh. Ao encostar no

portão perdeu a cabeça, q um oni cortou, mas conseguira empurrá-lo e ninguém mais sairia.

Mesmo assim, havia almas rondando. Os mais fortes já estavam longe e agora os q ficavam, eram trancados pelos empregados q se uniam.

Mesmo q Goku e os outros os destruíssem na Terra, seria inevitável mortes, isso preocupava o grande homem de chifres.

Na Terra, os sayajins viram o céu escurecer c/ gigantescas nuvens e Shen Long q voltava p/ as esferas se separando, no chão encontravam-se Freeza, Cell, os andróides 16, 17 e Babidi q já fizera seu pedido: "Q pudesse controlar Cell, Freeza e os andróides, q tivesse a mesma força q Goku tinha no momento e q pudesse passar essa força aos seus "servos" caso perdessem energia."

Ele anunciou q atacassem e Cell o fez primeiro c/ Gohan, por ñ treinar a tempos perdia, mas seu mestre Picollo chegou p/ ajudá-lo. Freeza lutava c/ Vegeta, os andróides se ocupavam c/ Goten, Pan, Trunks e Videl, esta ficou pouco, pois Gohan pediu q Picollo segurasse um pouco o inimigo, p/ levá-la em casa.

Os sayajins perdiam, só Vegeta mantinha a luta mais estável, em 10 min. Goten ficou inconsciente c/ um golpe de 17 q também ferira Pan no estômago, ela cuspiu mto sangue.

Ao ver isso,Trunks apesar de estar perdendo, achou forças p/ fazer desmaiar o 16 c/ um chute e um golpe de energia.

16 levantou, ia revidar, mas Goten acordou e serviu de barreira p/ Trunks q aproveitou, c/ Pan no colo e deu uma joelhada em 16 q caiu de novo.

17 correu atingí-lo também, mas ele estava tão nervoso de ver a garota estraçalhada, c/ os olhos roxos, e sua boca sangrando continuamente, q a colocou numa rocha e rapidamente o atacou c/ um final flash, ataque de seu pai, e detonou nº 17.

Gohan cobriu Goten p/ voltar p/ casa, estava realmente destruído.

Em casa, ele ligou p/ 18 e mandou ir ajudá-los, mas ela já saíra mesmo.

Goku voltara ao céu, mas no caminho resolvera ficar no outro planeta do sr. Caioh, e como já ficara esses dias lá, Goku foi ao céu; mal pôs "os pés no chão" e sr. Emadaioh o mandou p/ a Terra novamente.

Quando chegou viu Babidi rindo e destruindo os locais ao seu redor, Cell quase matava Picollo q mesmo c/ Kuririn ainda perdia, Freeza tinha um combate até q empatado c/ Vegeta, e 18 levava todos os golpes de 17 e ainda resistia um pouco.

No momento q viu o pai, Gohan desviou o olhar e teve a perna atravessada por um golpe de 16, impossibilitando-o de continuar.

Perdurou então : Goku X Cell e 16, Vegeta X Freeza, nº 17 X nº 18. Os outros saíram percebendo q morreríam, e a falta de forma...( apesar, me desculpem os fãs de Picollo, q o eliminei por q acho q nunca manteria uma luta, por mais q treinasse...ñ sei se me falta conhecimentos sobre namekuseijins...)

Madinboo chegou.

Em mais 4 min. restaram Goku, Vegeta e Madinboo.

Babidi se divertia mto.

Madinboo para acabar logo c/ aquilo decapitou 16, e antes q fizesse o mesmo c/ 17 foi ajudar Goku.

Trunks levou a menina para sua mãe cuidar, beijou sua mão e disse adeus:

-Ñ, vá ...por favor, Trunks- ela respondeu.

Em outros lugares do planeta, os onis atacavam mtos.

Babidi continuava rindo:

-Seus sayajins idiotas, vcs vão morrer, ñ adianta lutar contra eles há vários por aí destruindo os humanos miseráveis.

Goku falou telepaticamente c/ Ob, sentindo seu ki, pediu q ele, Yancha, Tenshin-han e mestre Kame tentassem controlar esses fracos, ele disse q faria.

Trunks, q distraía Cell para Goku avisar o amigo, acabou levando um kame-ha-me-há, pendurado pelo pescoço e caiu parecendo morto. Goku transformou-se em super sayajin 4, melhorando sua luta.

Quando Cell começou a perder, o guerreiro percebeu q Babidi esticou os braços e revitalizou Cell, q continuava a lutar como um robô.

-Então é isso, Babidi! Vc controla e passa seus poderes a eles.

Ele ia atacá-lo, mas 17 entrou na frente e foi dissolvido pelo golpe de Goku.

Vegeta, nervoso em ver o Kakaroto em sayajin 4, transformou-se também e por sua conta (é isso aí, Vegeta!).

Madinboo tentou ajudar Vegeta, mas este retrucou:

-Esta batalha é minha, verme, ñ se intrometa!- e o empurrou- Ajude Kakaroto c/ o inseto do Babidi e o Cell.

O chefe viu Vegeta se transformar e foi dar mais poder a Freeza (bem mais), no entanto se ferrou, pois o corpo de Freeza, já consumido pelos combates, s/ resistência, explodiu!

-Maldição!- mas ainda tinha Cell, pensou Babidi.

Madinboo atacou Babidi, mas Cell sentiu o ki e atirou um poder nele.

-Verme, vá ajudar meu filho, eu e Kakaroto cuidamos disso.- gritou o belo príncipe dos sayajins.

Nisso Cell na tentativa de eliminar mais um, arremessou um poder nele, mas Goku desviou o ataque.

-Ñ pedi sua ajuda, Kakaroto.- resmungou.

-Vegeta, se unirmos nossas forças o venceremos, Babidi ñ pode mais passar poder a ele, seu corpo ñ resistirá.

-Jamais me unirei a um plebeu, eu luto sozinho agora.

Ele ñ queria a ajuda de ninguém, só dissera aquilo a Madinboo p/ ele sair da luta.

Cell atingiu Goku, q foi p/ o chão.

-Ahahahahahahahaha, verme, inseto, é o q vc é, Kakaroto. É minha vez agora!

Vegeta c/ toda sua fúria fez uma bola de energia e lançou, a anta do Babidi viu e mandou mais poder a Cell... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Houve uma explosão, ergueu uma enorme nuvem de poeira. Os corpos dos dois inimigos se desintegraram, Vegeta caiu longe.

Goku o levou p/ casa, Madinboo usou seu poder de cura neles, mas como estava meio fraco, Satã achou melhor q ñ gastasse tanto sua força, então só passou um pouco, Ob os avisou q os outros já tinham sido eliminados.

Sr. Emadaioh agradeceu a eles, como os demônios já estavam mortos, suas almas iriam p/ o nada por terem sido destroçadas ( olha, gente, só estou repetindo o q disseram ao Vegeta quando ele estava morto lutando c/ o Madinboo). Ñ havia então, mais perigo

Todos se recuperavam agora melhor.

Após 1 dia e meio, Pan se sentia melhor e quis ir visitar Trunks.

Gohan disse q iam almoçar juntos no dia seguinte, na praia. Ele achou melhor ela ainda ñ sair, o q a deixou c/ raiva:

-Por q, pai?

-É melhor ir se deitar, se recupere mais.

-Mas já estou bem, vc também ñ está? Somos sayajins.

-É, mas sou adulto e 2ª geração, vc de 3ª, além de q nunca se ferira tanto numa batalha.

-Ah, pai!

-Liga p/ ele, o q quer?

-Nada, já sei q ele tá bem, ñ ia na casa do Trunks!- ficou meio desajeitada por perceber q estava se preocupando de mais c/ o amigo.

-Tá, mas hoje vc ñ sai.

-Droga, tá bom.- e foi p/ seu quarto.

Ñ havia o q fazer em seu quarto, ela olhava as paredes, suas coisas, quando se lembrou da conversa q tivera c/ Trunks, e pensou: " Será q ele ia falar o que estou achando q é? Ñ, ele é bem mais velho...será q sente algo por mim? Ñ, mas ...ele falou das minhas roupas...Hã! Será q ele achou q eu queria sed..., ah, q horror! Claro q ñ, tenho q explicar p/ ele amanhã, pelo telefone é meio arriscado..."; decidiu.

Entretanto, Pan ñ sabia q o q sentiu ao vê-lo partir no dia da luta foi um sentimento diferente de quando viu seu pai partir...

Manteve-se o dia todo no quarto, ñ o tirava da cabeça, isso a irritava, porém era inevitável...

Nada comeu, o pai achou q fosse doença, mas Videl esclareceu:

-Ñ, Gohan, ela está fazendo birra, está brava, pois vc ñ a deixou sair.

Ele despreocupou-se. No jantar, a mãe foi chamá-la, a porta estava trancada. Pan abriu e voltou rápido à cama.

-Pan, já está na hora de vc sair, né?

-Ñ estou c/ fome, mãe.

-Vc ainda quer sair? Se quiser, agora pode, mas ñ volte mto tarde.

-Ñ quero.

-Vc está bem?

-Sim, só estou meio cansada ainda.

-É melhor comer algo, quer um copo de leite, um lanche?

-Ñ, obrigada.

-Vc está tão triste, o q foi, Pan?- a mãe sentou-se do lado da filha.

-Nada, mãe!

-Me fala o q aconteceu...Como foi seu passeio c/ Trunks?

-Grrr, ñ fale do...ah, legal.

-O q fizeram?

-Ah,...nada importante... surfamos, lutamos,...coisas inúteis.

-Vc tá brava c/ ele?

-Pára, vai.

-O q? Por acaso vcs brigaram? O q aconteceu?

-Chega, mãe, ñ quero falar disso... ñ,... se preocupe, eu ñ briguei c/ ele; é outra coisa q ñ quero falar agora, tá?

-Tudo bem, filha.- e Videl saiu do quarto.

Pan ñ dormiu a noite inteira direito, cochilava, se lembrava de Trunks, e acordava nervosa.

De manhã Gohan, Videl e Pan foram à casa de Chichi e Goten, p/ depois irem à praia.

A mãe da garota já estava preocupada, pois esta ñ comia a 1 dia e meio, estava até pálida.

Às 11:30h foram ao restaurante, Vegeta e a família ainda ñ chegaram, Pan ouviu um barulho de carro, era Kuririn e nº 18, enquanto os outros faziam os pedidos, ela restringia sua atenção ao ki de Trunks, q logo chegou.

Ela sentava na ponta da mesa do lado de sua mãe q trocou de lugar c/ Trunks p/ conversar c/ Bulma, e aquele acabou do lado da sayajin. S/ olhar p/ ele sussurrou:

-Obrigada por me salvar e... tenho q lhe explicar algo...

-De nada, mas pode dizer.

-Ñ posso aqui.- sussurrava.

Videl percebeu q sua filha ficara mais animada e se alimentara bem, agora, ela sabia o q a angustiava.

Satisfeita, a menina pôs a mão no braço da cadeira, por debaixo da toalha ele a tocou:

-Também tenho q lhe dizer algo.

Eles ñ conversaram mais nada até a hora q iriam dar um mergulho, porém Bulma esquecera seu protetor solar e pediu q seu filho fosse buscar, Goten o acompanhou, depois passaria na sua casa também.

Assim q saíram, Videl mandou Pan pegar sua carteira em casa. Ela saiu voando.

Quando voltava, (será q por mero acaso?...) a sayajin encontrou Trunks, e começaram a conversar.

-Trunks, tenho q falar.

-Eu também.

-Diga então.

-Ñ, fale primeiro.

-É sobre...

-A nossa conversa na ilha?

-Um pouco, é q ... olha Trunks, eu ñ tava querendo...ñ sei se é isso q vc tava pensando, mas eu ñ queria... seduzi-lo!- falou rapidamente.

-Ñ, eu sei q ñ.

-Então por q falou aquilo? As minhas roupas...

-É q na ilha, eu ñ sei... desde aqueles dias, q eu a observei e vivi c/ vc um pouco,...comecei a sentir algo... inexplicável primeiramente, mas depois percebi q foi uma bobagem minha, vc... me atraía fisicamente.

-Só isso?- disse decepcionada.

-É q, na verdade, eu também percebi nestes dias q fiquei longe de vc q...

-E aí, vcs dois, hein? Se divertiram na ilha?- disse rindo Goten q acabara de encontrá-los.

-Ah, sim. – responderam.

-Vamos acelerar então? Lá na praia conversamos.

Voaram mais rápido.

O dia estava quente, havia muitas pessoas.

Vegeta ficou sob o guarda-sol e Bulma o chamou:

-Vem, Vegeta.

-Agora ñ; há mtos insetos aí.

-Vamos mais p/ o fundo.

-Agora eu ñ estou a fim, vou depois.- e ficou exibindo seu belo corpo como um deus deitado na areia.

Pan ia na superfície nadando p/ o fundo, Trunks debaixo d'água a seguia.

Quando deu certa distância, ela ficou de costas p/ a praia, ele saiu em sua frente, assim ninguém perceberia q ele estava c/ ela.

-O q vc dizia, Trunks?

-Uma besteira, vc vai rir de mim.

-Pode falar, mais do q a merda q eu falei?

-É, e o q vc falou ñ foi merda, pelo q eu disse dava a entender isso mesmo.

-Vai, fala, então.

-É q... é uma coisa nada a ver, acho q isso passa. Eu comecei a sentir uma espécie de... ñ sei dizer o q, q me deixou meio louco. Foi uma pequena paixãozinha, penso, espero q seja passageira, pois já ñ posso me controlar. -terminou essa última frase sério.- Acho q estou doente, é, é uma doença...

-Se for... vc me contaminou...- pronunciou seriamente a sayajin.- Eu...ñ tiro mais vc da cabeça, fico até c/ raiva, desesperada... ñ sei ...- e fechou os olhos p/ ñ ver a cara de Trunks, contudo sentiu seus lábios nos dele e as mãos fortes envolvendo sua cintura.

Separando depois seus corpos delicadamente, ele desculpou-se.

-Por favor, desculpe-me, eu ñ quis ser...

-Mas eu quis...- respondeu ela e num beijo o calou.

E perduraram até q lhes faltasse o ar.

- Por q pediu desculpas, ñ gostou, Trunks?

-Ñ é isso, é q ñ estamos compromissados e vc pode achar q estou me aproveitando.

-Ñ,...eu pelo menos ñ me aproveitei...e quanto ao compromis...- foi interrompida.

-Saiba q eu a quero muito...e vc... quer me namorar?

Ela o abraçou e se beijaram de novo.

Trunks achou estranho q Pan, do jeito q era, aceitasse tão fácil uma paixão, mas de repente ela o empurrou e voltou de sua embriaguez:

-Ah...ah...-estava ofegante- O q fiz?

-Calma, Pan...

-Tenho q voltar...- pensou direito- ñ posso...

Pan queria fugir, na verdade, sumir, saiu voando e o deixou só.

No caminho, Bra a viu e chamou:

-O q foi, Pan?- perguntou vendo sua expressão.

-Nada, me deixa!

-Calma, vc tá nervosa.

-Eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida...

-O q?

-Eu...eu...eu beijei seu irmão. Droga, ñ sei o q me deu!

-Aaah, ...q legal!- animou-se a irmã do sayajin.

-Maldição! Ria mesmo da desgraça alheia!

-Pan, q legal! Mas vc o deixou lá por q?

-Ñ sei, eu... disse algumas besteiras p/ ele.

-O q?

-Disse q...; ñ conte p/ ninguém, mas disse q ... o amava, q o queria,...

-E isso é verdade?

-Grrr...

-Então é!

-O q eu faço agora, estou c/ vergonha de olhar p/ cara dele.

-Ele falou se a ama?

-Ñ entendi mto, ele disse ser algo q esperava ser passageiro, depois disse q queria me namorar... ñ sei...

-Vc precisa falar c/ ele.

-Eu ñ quero...-ela estava muito nervosa- ñ quero q saibam...

-Tudo bem, eu falo c/ ele.

-Mas, coitado, deixei ele no "vácuo", deve estar c/ raiva de mim.

-Fique aqui, eu vou lá checar.

Bra aproximou-se do irmão q estava na areia.

-Trunks, desculpa a Pan, eu fiquei sabendo de tudo.

-Mas eu ñ estou bravo c/ ela, eu já esperava isso.

-Eu acho q ela o ama mesmo, está super mal por ter o deixado sozinho.

-Será?

-É melhor vcs conversarem a sós.

-Como?

-Deixa comigo!

Bra pediu a Gohan q deixasse Pan ir a uma sorveteria à noite e dormir em sua casa.

Então saíram ela, Pan, Trunks e Goten.

Bra tentava deixá-los sozinho, mas como Goten ñ sabia sempre atrapalhava tudo.

Bra ligou p/ sua mãe e pediu q ñ os esperasse, pois haveria um show de rock, eles já compraram os ingressos. Bulma concordou e foi se deitar, era meia noite:

-Eles vão demorar?- perguntou Vegeta deitado na cama.

-Sim, vão a um show.

-Eles têm a chave p/ entrar aqui?

-Tem, por q?

-Por q ñ saímos também?

-Aonde?

O homem a olhou malignamente, Bulma sorriu, foi se trocar.

Ele entrou no carro primeiro, quando ela chegou foi surpreendida c/ um ardente e selvagem beijo.

Vegeta saiu a 100Km/h...

Era 2:45h da manhã, Bra entrou na frente em casa, percebeu q os pais saíram e pensou: "Agora vai dar tudo certo!"

-Pan, pode ir primeiro ao meu quarto tomar banho, se trocar, depois eu vou.- falou Bra.

-Tá.

Trunks já fora ao seu quarto, q era do lado do da irmã. Ele podia ouvir o som do chuveiro e imaginava o belo corpo de Pan. Parecia q sentia o perfume de seus cabelos molhados; ele já tomara banho e estava sentado na cama de toalha, deitou-se e suspirou.

Pan esquecera do tempo ao lembrar seu beijo. Saiu de roupão, penteava os cabelos. Bra chegou e foi tomar banho, antes de entrar (s/ intenção alguma, sabe...) disse à Pan:

-Olha, Pan, se por algum acaso vc quiser, o meu telefone toca no quarto do Trunks se vc discar 143, tá?

-Tá...

Assim q ela entrou a meia sayajin pegou o telefone e discou, ele atendeu:

-Alô!

-Trunks,...

-Pan,...

-Desculpa...

-Eu vou aí...

Ele desligou, bateu na porta do quarto, ela abriu, o olhava como se estivesse mto exausta:

-Eu ñ estou bravo c/ vc,...

-Trunks,...

Ela caiu em seus braços e encostou em seu peito q ofegava. Trunks a abraçou e caíram na cama, ele por cima. Até q o chuveiro desligando os "acordou". Pan continuou na cama c/ o roupão quase aberto e ele foi rapidamente p/ seu quarto.

Trunks deitou-se em chamas, só pensava nela e em sanar o q sentia.

Bra saiu do banho, arrumou sua outra cama:

-Falou c/ ele?

-Ñ.

-Fale amanhã então, ah... boa noite!

-Boa... noite...

Bra percebeu q estavam apaixonados e provavelmente ele entrara no quarto.

Em meia hora q se passou, Pan ainda ñ dormiu apesar do cansaço. Levantou e quando percebeu se encontrava no quarto do rapaz, ela aproximou-se, ele abriu os olhos, inclinou-se na cama, tocou em sua cintura, ela em seu pescoço.

C/ as hábeis mãos abriu a veste de Pan q tirou sua toalha.

Deitaram-se nus, se acariciavam loucamente; o sayajin, insano caminhava c/ a língua por sua pele macia, ela sentia seus músculos das costas pelo movimento dos braços apertando-a; agora a garota passou a mão em suas coxas percebendo q eram bem firmes. Este ato o excitou ainda mais.

Começou a chover.

Pan levantou p/ respirar e voltou beijando o abdômen do guerreiro, seus cabelos espalhavam-se em seu corpo. Trunks ia possuí-la, mas ela sussurrou:

-Trunks, ... eu...estou...c/ ...c/ ... medo...

-Ñ...se preocupe...

Sendo assim, ele teve q duramente conter-se e recostar-se na cabeceira da cama, ela acamou-se em seu peito:

-Pan, vc...ñ ...quer...- sua fala era dificultosa pelo estado...

-Quero,...mas...tenho medo...

-Ah,...ah...vou me afastar...um pouco...meu sangue ...está ...fervendo...

Trunks acariciou seu rosto, saiu da cama, vestiu-se, pegou o roupão dela e a vestiu também.

A levou até a porta do outro quarto:

-Ñ posso...

Pan o beijou, conforme ia entrando soltava as mãos do sayajin q ficava mais longe...

O filho de Vegeta se molhou c/ água fria e concluiu q fora melhor assim, porém seu corpo ainda a desejava...

Ñ conseguiu dormir, já q agora realmente sentia o perfume dela nos lençóis, foi deste modo toda a noite.

Ao acordar, Bra viu a amiga arrumando os cabelos:

-Bom dia, Pan!

-Bom dia, Bra.

-Como foi sua noite? Ñ a vi aqui uma hora q acordei.

-Acho q foi quando resolvi tomar outro banho.

-Mas ñ ouvi barulho do chuveiro...Hum...vc estava c/ o Trunks, né? Vai, fala.

-Bra! O q acha q eu fiz c/ seu irmão ontem?

-Ontem, pelo jeito, ñ fez nada, antes o deixou louco por vc,e...acho q foi ele q fez algo em vc ontem...

-Vc é louca? Ñ fizemos nada!- gritou Pan- Sua pervertida!

-Nem se beijaram? Ninguém resiste ao meu irmão!

-É,...nos beijamos sim...

-Só?

-Claro!

-Ñ acredito!

-É...eu me deitei c/ ele...mas obviamente ñ fizemos nada.

-Sei,...e aposto q ele recuou,...já q é mto certinho, pois por vc...

-Nada a ver, dona Bra, nós dois percebemos q ñ era hora, já q eu ñ sou uma vadia q dorme c/ o cara antes do casamento e ele sabe o q faz!

-Tá, ñ fica brava.

-Me desculpe,...é q minha situação c/ o Trunks está pior do q nunca.

-Por q?

-É q...

-Fala, ñ contarei a ninguém.

-Ñ vou mentir...eu o vi...e ele me viu...Na verdade íamos... mas percebemos o erro e ele me trouxe aqui. E agora como olharei p/ cara dele?

-Ai...

Bra a deixou só e chamou o irmão, quando ele entrou ela os trancou:

-Ñ saiam, por favor.

-Desculpa, Trunks...-pediu olhando p/ baixo.

-Está se desculpando por q? Por q bem na hora...mas está certo...Foi difícil p/ mim...- Pan o interrompeu.

-Chega! Eu estou cansada disso! Vc gosta de mim?

-Eu amo vc.

-Então...- e ela o agarrou e o derrubou na cama beijando-o muito.

-Pan, vc me surpreende a cada dia!

-Então está tudo certo, sr. meio sayajin Trunks?

- Claro, srta.Pan.

Os dois logo saíram do quarto (pediram p/ Bra abrir, já q só socando a porta e quebrando sairiam...), Pan séria e Trunks intelectual, ambos apaixonados.

Na cozinha, Pan despediu-se de Bulma:

-Já vai? Estou preparando o café, fique.

-Deixa p/ outro dia, tchau d.Bulma, tchau Bra.- e se aproximando e beijando Trunks na boca- Tchau, Trunks.

-Tchau, Pan.- ele disse e sentou numa cadeira próxima à mesa- Cadê o pai, mãe?

-Ele ainda está dormindo,e afinal, vc e a Pan estão namorando?

-Acho q sim.

-Bra, saia, por favor.- pediu a mãe.

-Ah, mãe, fala sério.

-Tá,...Trunks, q eu saiba a Pan dormiu aqui...por acaso vcs...

-Claro q ñ, mãe, ela dormiu no quarto da Bra.

-Ah, bom. Ainda bem q vc arranjou uma namorada direita e fixa, ao contrário de seu amigo Goten.

-Eu gosto mesmo dela.

-Ah, é isso aí.- respondeu Bra.

-Só tenham juízo.- advertiu Bulma.

-Claro, mãe- riu Trunks.

Mais tarde, Goten foi à casa de Trunks:

-E aí, estou sabendo q vc está c/ a Pan, é verdade?

-De acordo c/ os fatos ocorridos, penso q sim.

-Hum...q fatos?

-Ñ te interessa, é pessoal.

-Trunks, seu tarado, ela tem idade p/ ser sua sobrinha!

-Quem vê pensa q vc ñ tem namoradas bem mais velhas ou mais novas q vc.

-Mas eu sei lidar mto bem c/ todas!

-Mas nunca fica mto tempo c/ nenhuma, sinal de q elas enjoam...

-Então vamos ver quanto tempo vc fica c/ ela.

-Quanto ela quiser, por mim...p/ sempre...

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA, vc está apaixonado, né?

-É, Goten, enquanto vc for infantil assim, ñ saberá o q é realmente ter uma namorada.

-Ah, fala sério, vai...mas vc ñ está a fim de ir ao cinema hoje à noite. Tá passando um filme mto louco.

-Vamos, vc vai sozinho?

-Claro q ñ, vou c/ uma gata q conheci na faculdade faz uns meses, agora q a convidei p/ sair. Ô, Trunks, ela tem uma amiga...

-Eu vou c/ a Pan!

-Ah é, esqueci.

À noite, Trunks foi buscar Pan, ela estava no quarto, Gohan o recebeu e antes de subir o avisou:

-Agora q estão namorando ñ é bom voltarem mto tarde, aliás, é sério este namoro?

-Claro, Gohan, eu gosto da sua filha, confia em mim.

Gohan concordou, sabia q Trunks era bom. O rapaz subiu, bateu na porta, mas era tanto o barulho lá dentro q Pan ñ ouvia. Trunks teve q gritar e esmurrar a porta, fato q a quebrou. Trunks tinha q gritar p/ falar c/ ela.

-Pan, abaixa isto.

-O q?

Trunks aproximou-se do rádio e diminuiu o volume.

-Pan, vc é louca?

-Ah, Trunks, a música era mó legal.

-Pan, vc... já está pronta?- tentava dizer agora em meio a beijos e abraços da garota.

-P/ q?

-Vc ñ vai ao cinema?

-Ai, é mesmo, eu já me troco num segundo.- Disse ela correndo p/ o banheiro se trocar.

Pan, c/ pressa, esqueceu a toalha e como deixara a porta do banheiro só encostada, pediu a Trunks q levasse p/ ela. Trunks entrou, ñ a via pela opacidade do Box, entretanto Pan saiu normalmente e pegou a toalha da mão do meio sayajin q chocado c/ sua naturalidade ñ soltava.

- Trunks, me dê a toalha, por favor.

Os cabelos molhados e negros escorriam pelo seu rosto e seus seios, a água percorria as belas formas do corpo da garota o enfeitiçando, nisso ele a agarrou e a beijou, molhando toda sua roupa. Pan entregou-se, mas quando Trunks, sentindo a água já fria passar por sua roupa molhar seu abdome a soltou, a toalha caiu, e ela enfureceu-se:

-Trunks, vc deixou a toalha cair, sua camiseta está toda molhada, ai...

- Ca...calma, já pego outra.

-E a sua roupa?

- Eu cubro c/ a jaqueta.- disse fechando-a.

Pan se arrumou logo, só faltavam alguns acessórios.

Seu namorado a fitava, enquanto terminava de passar o lápis no olhos, depois tentava por a gargantilha, mas ñ conseguia:

-Trunks, me ajuda.

-Tá.- ele colocou- a no pescoço dela, ñ resistiu em beijá-lo, e novamente a agarrou, só q agora perderam a noção do tempo.

Quando ela olhou no relógio era 8:40h.

-Ah, Trunks, já é 8:40h a sessão não é às 9h?

-É!

Voaram para o carro e seguiram na direção da casa de Goten, ao chegar, ele disse q já desceria.

Assim os dois esperavam no carro; Pan arrumava seu batom q saíra, mas antes de passar novamente, Trunks pôs a mão em seus lábios:

-Antes, me dá um beijo.- e tomou-a.

-Ah, Trunks,... vc está ...fogo..hoje, hein?

Goten entrou no carro c/ sua "amiga".

Era 8:50h.

Chegaram em cima da hora, a fila estava enorme, então Goten pediu q Pan distraísse a menina e ele ia se teletransportar p/ o 1º da fila e guardar lugar. E fez.

O cara q estava na frente espantou-se e comentou c/ a namorada:

-Vc viu esse cara aqui? Parece q éramos os primeiros, ñ é?

No fim, deu tudo certo, compraram pipoca, refrigerante, sentaram-se num bom lugar.

Antes do filme começar, Pan perguntou por q Bra ñ viera, Trunks respondeu q quando ela soube q Goten ia c/ uma garota, desistiu de sair.

-Cara, estou c/ dó da Bra, eu acho q ela gosta do meu tio, mas ele é mulherengo demais, né, Trunks.

-Ah, Pan, esquece ela. –respondeu o rapaz despreocupado e depois a beijou.

-Trunks,...seu safado.

-Ô pombinhos, o filme vai começar.- avisou-lhes, Goten.

O filme acabou meia noite, Trunks e Pan voltaram voando, Goten queria levar a amiga embora...

Sendo assim...como estavam mais perto da casa de Trunks, Pan estava cansada e foi dormir lá... ( Sim, gente, o cansaço é um bom motivo realmente,... ah, tá, falou...)

Avisou seus pais e q ia dormir no quarto de Bra!

No entanto quando chegou, a garota já dormira e trancara a porta, ela ñ quis incomodar e disse a Trunks q pousaria na sala, colocou um colchão lá e insistiu p/ q ele ficasse em seu quarto. Ele aceitou.

Em 1h, Trunks cochilava quando ouviu passos no corredor, e logo a bela moça entrando no seu quarto e séria.

Ele só podia ver o brilho de seus olhos por traz dos cabelos negros q cobriam seu lindo rosto.

Trunks sentou-se rapidamente, ela ñ se movia como se esperasse q ele a tomasse em seus braços.

Meio incerto do q fazia, ele pôs as mãos na fina cintura e aproximou seus corpos, ela apoiou-se em seus ombros, mas o sayajin a deitou na cama e se afastou p/ ir dormir na sala.

Ouviu um sussurro:

-Fica...aqui...- e a linda sayajin ajoelhou-se.

Sem hesitar, a derrubou sobre os lençóis e a beijou.

Seus beijos tornaram-se mais exigentes, e sua camisola foi sendo retirada, logo depois seu sutiã... ela também tentava livrá-lo da única roupa q vestia.

Desta vez, motivado pelos desejos anteriores e ñ realizados de possuí-la, o filho de Vegeta apressadamente, pressionava o frágil corpo contra o seu, numa sede insaciável de amá-la

mordia seu pescoço, sem machucar...

-Ah, Trunks! Pára! – gritou ela ofegante.

-O q foi?

-Ñ posso!

Ele suspirou:

-Por q?

-Eu estou...c/ medo de novo...- e o abraçou.

-Calma, Pan...- segurava-se c/ dificuldade, o calor da pele dela o "energizava".

-Desculpa, Trunks...

-Ñ ...tem...problema...- dizia bondosamente.

Trunks a deitou novamente e ia sair, mas ela pediu q ficasse, sentia-se culpada, mesmo assim ele a entendia. Os dois acabaram descansando juntos.

No dia seguinte, Chichi convidou todos p/ irem ao churrasco q faria em sua casa, Goku desceria na Terra.

Trunks percebera q Pan ñ fazia por querer tudo aquilo, era difícil p/ ela mesmo, era a garota certa p/ ele e entendia seus conceitos.

No churrasco Trunks foi falar c/ Goten q reclamou:

-Vc tem sorte!

-Por q?

-Tem alguém q o ama.

-E a sua amiga?- ele ficou surpreso c/ a fala do amigo.

-Ñ deu nada.

-Vc ñ ficou c/ ela?

-Sim, mas ñ nos amamos, daí num rolou. Eu estou sempre c/ alguém, mas sempre sozinho.

-Trunks, vem cá.- chamou-lhe Pan.

-C/ licença, Goten.

O garoto continuou sentado pensativo.

Bra chegou até ele:

-O q foi, Goten?- disse duramente- está sozinho, é?

-Acho q preciso descansar, pensar na vida, ...vou viajar...

-E c/ quem vai desta vez?

-Vou sozinho, aliás estou sempre sozinho.

-Até q enfim descobriu isso,mas... p/ onde vai?

-Ñ sei, onde vc sugere?

-Eu ñ vou, ñ sei.

-Vc quer ir?

-Só c/ vc?

-É.

-Vc é mto pervertido!

-Eu ñ quero mais levar esta vida, ñ se preocupe.

-Ñ sei,...depende... se ñ for mto longe...

-Por q ñ vão à ilha q eu e o Trunks fomos?- sugeriu Pan entrando na conversa- É mto bonita.

-É verdade, Goten.- animou-se a irmã de Trunks.

-Então tá, vamos na 6ª ?

-Por mim tudo bem!- sorriu Bra.

Aaaaaaaaaffffff... fala sério: final tosco só p/ variar, o velho círculo vicioso de todas as minhas fics... acho q é um defeito mesmo ñ saber fazer o fim...

Ah, mas tentei!

E calma, eu fiz outra fic sim onde os dois ficam juntos.

Daqui uns 20 dias eu ponho no site, se alguém sobreviver, aquela tá mais legalzinha...

Me desculpem aí algum erro gramatical, ou sobre assuntos do anime...

E por favor, ... eu gosto de comentários bons ou maus. Os bons me incentivam e os maus ajudam-me a melhorar...

Valeu aí!


End file.
